


Ghost Hunting

by dainochild



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Ghost busting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Natasha get sent to hunt down some ghosts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Hunting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [duelstrike](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=duelstrike).



> The prompt for this was 'Ghost hunting' and 'Clint X Natasha'.

“So, tell me, are all Europeans superstitious morons, or just the Irish?” Clint asked as they walked through the churchyard.

“All of the United Kingdom actually,” Natasha said. Her eyes were alert, like she actually expected…

“Nat, you’re not taking this ghost-hunting mission seriously, are you?” Clint laughed. “It’s just good PR. The friendly-neighbourhood Avengers are here to help the entire world! Even the paranoid Irish. I hear they still believe in fairies.”

Natasha whirled around, glaring. “Last week we were fighting off an army of alien clones led by a Norse god, and you find  _ghosts_  hard to believe?”

Clint hadn’t thought about it like that.  _Shit_. If Norse gods were real, then ghosts were _totally_  real.

Natasha smirked. “Scared, Clint?”

“No reason to be,” Clint immediately replied. “I’ve got the crazy-scary Black Widow on my side.”

Truth be told, Clint was more scared of Natasha than any ghost, especially after Budapest, but he also loved her, so it figured that ghosts would be  _scared off_  by her.

**Author's Note:**

> This took about fifteen minutes to write due to first-time-writing-a-pairing nerves.


End file.
